Adored
by Foxwithgrayeyes
Summary: It's late and I can't sleep so I'm writing. Just a little fluffy Nee/Bran thing. Please R&R and maybe I'll keep writing it. :D
1. Chapter 1

Lady Nimiar did not walk alone. She entered the ball with three friends, each splendidly gowned. Nee's dress was the least flouncy but she looked beautiful nonetheless. Her fingers idly twirled her fan as she smiled in response to a greeting from another friend. The people milled around her all smiling and acting sociable but they all were preoccupied. Were the rumors true? Was King Galdran truly dead?

"Nee, what's toward?" asked Darian, a perceptive woman with luminous brown eyes and curling brown hair.

"Just thinking," Nee responded.

"Come now," said a new, deep voice. All the women turned as the Duke of Savone, outfitted splendidly in black velvet, approached them. "Why are we not dancing?"

The girls were whisked away, toe stepping and twirling.

Nee thanked her partner and stepped away as the dance ended. She walked quickly from the floor, and reached for a glass of punch. She obtained her cup and sipped thoughtfully. One eyebrow raised slightly as she glimpsed Shevraeth, along with a man she hadn't seen before, walking across the floor. If Shevraeth was back, and in public, the rumors must be true. They'd all suspected they were. It was just hard to believe. Nee smiled. Free from Galdran's grasp at last!

_Maybe the country can back on its feet now_. Nimiar thought.

She stayed to the perimeter of the room watching as others danced and talked. Truth be told, she preferred to watch. It wasn't that she was antisocial, she just wanted to take the time to think, to observe. Dancing and talking could come later.

Shevraeth walked towards her and saluted her. "Lady Nimiar," he said with a smile.

"Vidanric," Nee said. "A surprise to see you here,"

"Count Branaric insisted I not desert him," the tall man responded with a wry grin.

"Count Branaric? Of Tlanth?" Nee asked. "Where?"

The Marquis of Shevraeth laughed. "How can you miss him?" he asked, indicating the dance floor with a vague hand motion.

There on the floor was a tall, thin man with auburn hair. He had just tripped and was sitting on the floor, laughing. The courtiers around him laughed too and Nee felt herself smile. They weren't mocking him, they were laughing with him.

_Why, he's adorable._ She thought.

"Come Vidanric," she said. "You must introduce me."


	2. Chapter 2

"I came to court to learn how to actually run a place," Bran admitted. "I don't want to run Tlanth into the ground. It's time we could get that place onto its feet,"

Nee smiled. After Vidanric and introduced the two of them the night before they had spent hours talking and had even danced a couple times. It was true that the Count of Tlanth was something of a horrendous dancer but Nimiar was quite sure she had never had so much fun dancing in her life. It was the afternoon of the following day and Bran had asked her if she would like to walk with him. She had agreed, and they were taking a pleasant turn about the gardens of Athanarael.

"You were awfully brave in the war," Nee said. "I think you handled the county very well, despite your sister's capture,"

Bran grimaced and Nee felt herself flush. Had she lost all sense of protocol? She was not well enough acquainted with the young man to start bringing up his family. She did wonder though, why was his sister not with him?

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I did not mean to remind you of that unfortunate time,"  
Bran laughed ruefully. "You didn't offend me Lady Nimiar," he said. "I just never quite understand what Mel is doing. She has a mind of her own."

"Well if the stories are true, then she is very brave," Nee said.

"Stubborn? Yes. Reckless? Undoubtedly. But she's very brave as well. I just wish…" Bran's voice trailed off. Despite his willingness to learn he wished he wasn't the only one at the palace who wasn't court bred. He knew he stood out.

Nee sensed his discomfort and immediately changed the topic. "So what do you think of the gardens? They're so huge I fear they may be over done," Nee laughed. "I can't count the number of times I've gotten lost in these gardens as a child,"

Bran smiled. "They are enormous. I will just count on you to lead me through them. Else, I'd never find my way out!" he smiled side long at the lady at his side.  
Nee burned with happiness. He wanted to spend more time with her. "Naturally," she said, trying to contain her joy.

The bells rang.

"Which bells are those?" Bran asked.

"Second green candle," Nimiar replied. "Lunch will be soon."

"Then we'd best return." Bran observed. "May I walk you to your rooms?"  
Nee grinned. "You may."  
He obviously had no idea how to behave at court, he was so naïve, so sincere, so sweet. She knew he would never lie to her, never put on a mask. He didn't know how. Some, Nee knew, were judging him for it. Some were whispering or making discreet fan gestures which Bran would surely not understand, but Nee just liked him all the more for it. He was real.

"Thank you for walking with me, Lady Nimiar," Bran said as they reached the stairs.

"It was my pleasure. And please, call me Nee."


End file.
